


As I Balance This Life With Death (ON HOLD)

by AngelNovak



Series: Through the Dragon Age [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Haven, How does one tag things?, I'll add more as I go, Multi, Right?, Skyhold, The Conclave, This will get weird, but thats fine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelNovak/pseuds/AngelNovak
Summary: Keeper Mya of clan Lavellan keeps a huge and dangerous secret from the members of the Inquisition, how long can she do so until someone from the outside starts to try and expose her to the Inner Circle. How will Cullen react when he finds out the creator of everything he fears is someone he loves?*Might have slow updates*Will try to update on Wednesdays.





	1. A War Already Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated 3/22

The clash of swords hitting shields is loud in the training yard, but not loud enough for me to not hear the Divine's approach. I bow my head as she gets closer. "Most Holy." She smiles and shakes her head. "I have told you respectively to call me Justinia. But, I understand 'most holy' is a hard habit to break. Took Leliana years to break it." I nod knowingly before I see a green light to my left.

When I reach for my sword the Divine puts a hand on my shoulder. "I've been expecting her." I turn and watch as an elf, dalish by the markings, steps out of what seems to be a hole in the fade. She waves her hand and it closes before she looks to the Divine. "Justinia?" Her accent is Ferelden, there is only one female Keeper I know of in Ferelden. "Keeper Mya, it is good to see you again old friend." Mya smiles and turns to look at me before narrowing her eyes.

"Your not about to feed me to the wolves are you?" The Divine shakes her head. "He is no longer a Templar, he is the Commander of our forces after having left the Order a few months ago." She seems to accept that answer before walking over to Justinia. "Shall we?" The Divine nods before turning to two approaching figures. A templar and a mage.

"Our leaders send their dearest apologies, it seems that they both believed the other would kill them and sent us in their steed." Mya snorts and shakes her head. "Paranoid shems, if you didn't act so prejudice towards everything you probably wouldn't need this conclave in the first place." The Templar narrows his gaze at her. "And I'm assuming it's so much better amongst the Dalish then?" She nods. "We haven't had a possession in hundreds of years, nor abominations for four decades. Can you shems say the same?"

All he replies with is an angry huff and a muttering of 'knife eared bitch' before turning to the Divine. "I was not informed that the Dalish would b-." Mya interrupts him. "I'm sorry shem, but if your gonna insult me have the balls to do it out loud won't you. Try not to act like a da'len your an adult, and a warrior of a supposedly honorable organization." A few recruits snicker and I don't bother to correct them, smirking myself at her dressing him down.

"How dare you! I am the Knight Captain and you will show me some respect!" She chuckles before making a gesture with her hand before he's on his knees throwing up some substance. She kneels down in front of him and tilts his chin up. "The Dalish have a special magic specifically for Templar's, we can drain your lyrium, burn it inside you, or make it explode inside your veins. You will call my Mya or Keeper but if I hear knife ear, against any elf, here again, I'll make you wish I'd kill you." She waves him off and he sighs in relief as she stands and turns to the mage.

"The same goes for you, I can drain your mana faster than any Templar you've ever seen. Have I made myself clear?" They flinch and nod before looking to the Divine for help. "Such offensive terms will not be used while you are here nor during the Conclave, is that understood?" They both nod before going to set up nearby. The Templar walks up to me. "Night Captain Cullen? How is that behavior acceptable?!"

"Racism is not tolerated here, not by me or anyone else. Try to remember that next time and you should not have a repeat of the lesson she has taught you." He nods before spitting out a 'yes Knight-Captain' before walking away. "That is not my title." He nods before continuing on his way.

When I look back up they are looking at me. "Well, aren't you adorable?" I roll my eyes at her wink before turning to the Divine. "I know this war affects everyone, but I am still surprised you asked her here. She is no circle mage, that is obvious even without the keeper armor, and I know that some templars do try to take the dalish mages from their clan. But this war was started by a circle mage turned apostate."

"Does this mean you didn't miss me, Cullen?"  I smile at her before shaking my head. "It is good to see you again, especially now that I'm...feeling better." I cringe at the memory of how she found me last time. "It is good that you are feeling better lethaline. I...heard... about how you were in Kirkwall." I quickly turn away before clearing my throat. "As good as it is to see you again, I am still unsure as to why you are here."

She nods in understanding. "The Dalish have no Templars, yet she was correct in her statement that they tend to have fewer abominations and demons than we do. I asked her here for in case there could be no compromise, we would get rid of the circle completely. The Dalish do not have them, nor do they have Templars watching their every move. They learn spells we've never heard of, they don't have blood magic, they don't have any of the problems that we do." I nod before turning to the Keeper. "And what is your plan with this, if I may ask you for it."

"For there to be fewer problems. You shems have a tendency to not know how to mind your own business and have stolen allot of mages from clans, even killing whole clans to do so, and that is unacceptable. If there can be no arrangement that is agreeable to all parties, both will be punished for their crimes against the dalish." I raise an eyebrow at her. "Were taught to take Apostates when we find them, not the Dalish."

"You were taught to take any mage that doesn't bow down to your precious Chantry. Most Templars see a dalish mage, a mage that does not listen to nor care for the Chantry, and they see Apostates that need to be taken in for... let's call it a re-education. We do not believe in nor follow the Chant of Light, so we are obviously an enemy of the Chantry. It's a strange trait for you humans."

I can't help my shifting at her words, she's not right, but she's not exactly wrong either. "Not all of us are like that." She hums. "I am aware, and as long as you respect me I'll respect you, but many humans believe that they are on the right. That if they pray hard enough and convert every living thing to their religious beliefs, your Maker will return to you."

I go to argue but can't seem to find one. "What do you believe?" She tilts her head. "Why does it matter to you?" I consider for a moment before answering carefully. "It will help me understand you better, and possibly keep me from saying something embarrassingly rude later on." She smirks before looking away in thought. When she turns back she answers me.

"The Dalish believe that all gods, including yours and the Qunari's, all lived and walked across these lands. They have not abandoned us, but tend to sleep for long periods of time in a state called Uthenara. They live for so long the memories overwhelm them, therefore they need to sleep for a few centuries to process all their memories. When they are not amongst us they are sleeping for a few hundred years, and that is why you believe he has abandoned you." She pauses for a moment and considers me before continuing. "That is all I wish to tell a stranger."

I nod. "I understand, I think." She laughs as she turns to walk away, "Thats what it feels like to have someone try to explain something in a language they don't use." I'm sure my confusion, as well as the Divine's show on our faces. She holds up a crystal that she has on a necklace. "You will hear your language from me for as long as I wear this crystal, it's a Charm of Translation, I understand common fine enough to understand what you're saying, but I don't speak it if I don't have to."

"I remember all the Elvahn that you've taught me, despite the years it's been since I've spoken it." She smiles at me before jerking her head in the Divines direction. "I'ts mostly for her benifit. Cassandra won't talk to me, I think she doesn't like me very much, and Lelianna wants to know too much. We both know how I react to shems who like to pry where they don't belong." I cringe at the memory of what happened to Alex when he tried, it did not go well. 

The Divine nods understandingly before leading her away. "I apologize for having to ask for this sort of assistance, but if you have any knowledge of healing magic-" Mya nods, "I do, and I'll be happy to help." Justinia smiles in relief before guiding her to the healer's tent.


	2. Healing

How the recruit did it, I will never understand. We weren't even using bows today! I lead him into the healer's tent and guide him to a cot before a healer comes to look at him. She explains that it will be mended with magic and he can go back to training in a moment. I lean against a post when I hear a child softly crying. "It's alright da'len, they can't hurt you here." I turn at Mya's voice. "But when they find out they'll send me away! I'll never see my family again! Never see daylight again, please don't let them take me please!"

I flinch at the familiar cries of a child finding out they have magic. "Shhhh it's ok da'len, nobody is going to take you away." I see her help him lay down on a cot. "They take everyone away!" She shakes her head. "There is no Circle to take you to, they cannot take you from here. I wouldn't allow it." They sniff as they relax into the bed. "You won't?" She smiles and shakes her head before kissing their forehead. "They wouldn't be able to take you from me, where are you parent's da'len?" He shakes his head. "They was killed by Templars because they wouldn't give me to them." I see her jaw jump but she just makes a soft cooing noise and tucks him in.

"Then you can come back with me when I go home if you like, we don't treat mages the same way humans do. You'll be safe." He sniffs and looks at her with hopeful eyes. "You- you will? But I'm human!" She laughs softly as she runs her hand through his hair. "That matters not, I have humans, elves, dwarves, and qunari in my clan, I see no reason to turn someone away solely based on species."

He sniffs and smiles at her. "Thank you, you're a nice lady." She chuckles and pours some healing magic into a wound on his side. "Ma serannas da'len, my thanks, child." He can't seem to sleep and keeps shifting, same with a few more children around him. "Can't sleep?" They shake their head and she nods knowingly. "Can you sing?" One of the younger girls ask. She smiles and nods. "I can, but I'm afraid I don't know any human lullabies." The girl seems sad before getting a curious look on her face. "Can you sing an elf one?" Mya tilts her head. "I can, but you won't be able to understand any of it." The little girl shrugs. "Thats ok, the noise will be calming."

She smiles before thinking a moment. She nods before she starts humming as all the children smile. (play song now)

Elgara vallas, da'len  
Melava somniar  
Mala taren aravas  
Ara ma'desen melar

Iras ma ghilas, da'len  
Ara ma'nedan ashir  
Dirthara lothlenan'as  
Bal emma mala dir

Tel'enfenim, da'len  
Irassal ma ghilas  
Ma garas mir renan  
Ara ma'athlan vhenas  
Ara ma'athlan vhenas

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see a few people smiling at her as the children fall to sleep. "You're quite good with children." She hunts quietly. "In my clan, I liked to help with the children, whether it is from my own experience as a mother or from being a Keeper I have yet to learn." My eyebrows raised in surprise at the new information.

"You have a daughter?"

"I did, yes," I freeze at the sorrow in her voice. "My apologies I didn't mean-" She shakes her head. "It was years ago, and holding onto her death would only bring my clan down." She stands and turns to me, face blank but eyes full of sadness. "We cannot hold on to what we've lost, or we'd never realize when we've gained something new. I will always love my daughter, but she would not want me to worry about her now that she is not here."

I can only nod in response as she turns to the recruit. "I thought you were working on a shield wall today?" The noise I make is enough for me to realize I am around Cassandra perhaps a little too much. "We were, I'm not sure how it happened." She shakes her head and goes over to the recruit before grabbing it with a green glowing hand and pulling it out. "Try not to get shot kid, the war hasn't even started yet." He turns to her in confusion. "Aren't the Mages and Templars at war?" She scoffs. "Their children, one bullied the other to the point where they have started to fight back. Now they're confused because they are being looked at like da'len who haven't grown up yet."

He goes to argue when the Divine speaks up. "That is oversimplifying it, but sadly accurate." Mya shakes her head. "It's not oversimplifying, it's treating it like the temper tantrum it is. This should have been looked into hundreds of years ago. I'm only surprised they took it for so long." The recruit sneers. "So you're on the blood mages side!" She rolls her eyes and goes to a child who had stirred at the yelling.

"I am on the side of the elves, you humans have taken nearly everything from us and this war proves that it was all for nothing but your species inability to cooperate with even each other." He goes to say something when Cassandra comes in.

"It's time, most holy."


	3. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at titles but it's basically right after the explosion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's late...and short.
> 
> Also, I know it's not an obvious fact but I'll post a separate story about how Cullen and Mya know each other. But basically, she was the Keeper of a clan that lived near where Cullen grew up. Due to his fascination with the dalish and their culture he 'spied' on them a lot until eventually Mya decided to just start teaching him a few things and they eventually became friends. Cullen was 10 when they met and she was 14. (Until the secret is revealed.)

It shook the _world_ I'm sure of it. Loud and destructive the Temple of Sacred Ashes has turned to rubble.

Cassandra's scream could barely be heard over the deafening roar from the sky as it turned green with the Fade ripped wide open. Maker have mercy, I can't survive this again. I look around at my recruits and see the fear on their faces as they take it all in. I see Varric exit the tavern, Bianca in hand, staring at the sky. I swear I hear him mumble 'not again'.

I see Leliana coming from the Chantry as my men seem to get ahold of themselves before turning to me for orders. I go over and put a hand on her shoulder. "Cassandra, what do we do?" She doesn't answer just keeps mumbling 'no' over and over again. I turn back to the recruits.

"I want the temple searched for survivors and demons. There is a _hole_ in the fade, do not forget it." A few nod while the others stare at Cassandra. I can't be mad at them, she is the one that is in charge now, her and Lelianna both. "Cassandra?" I shake her before she turns to me.

"Yes, do as the Commander ordered **NOW**! We need to find out if sh- _anyone_ survived!" I know she had to correct herself, given how close she was to the Divine if she were to be the only one who survived Cassandra would be alright with it for the first few hours. I gather a couple dozen men before leading them to the temple.

A few break off to search through some tunnels while some of Leliana's people look through someplace I don't know about probably.

As I approach the breach, as Cassandra has decided to call it, it sparks and opens. I get my sword and shield ready for whatever demons pour out of it. But none of that happens, a small elf falls through. As I get closer I can see who it is, keeper Mya has fallen from the breach with a green light sparking in her hand. As the breach flares so does it and she groans in pain before completely collapsing to the ground.

As I turn her over her eyes flash this grey light before rolling into her head as she goes fully unconscious. Cassandra immediately has me pick her up and carry her back. "I WANT HER IN CHAINS!" I take her down to the dungeons even as I protest. "We don't know what _happened_ Cassandra, we don't know that she did this on purpose or at all!"

She glares and I know that she will not see reason, she just lost her mentor, her friend, I doubt she'll see reason until it's forced upon her. "I knew it was a mistake for Most Holy to bring her here, I _knew_ she was up to something!" Her shouting makes my headache ten times worse than it was when the breach actually formed. "Wait for her to awaken and see what she has to say, then judge her."

"She could just lie and try to defend herself! Your biased opinion is _not_ appreciated!" My eyebrows raised so high I think they've disappeared. "I'm biased?" She nods. "You've known her your _whole life_ , you are biased." "The Divine was your best friend, you biased and hoping to blame what happened on anyone you can." She glares but I manage to continue before she can stop me.

"She has never once done something even remotely pointing to her plotting this! Even when the Templars did what they did to her she didn't do anything even close to this!" Her eyes narrow. "What did they do to her?" I shake my head, she's looking for a motive. "It doesn't matter now nor is it my place to tell you. She _wouldn't do this_ , almost fifteen years later, just to get back at them. She wouldn't."

We have a glaring contest before Lelianna interferes. "We do need her, no matter what she did." I go to ask what she's talking about when I notice the bald elf at her side. "Who are you?" He turns old eyes to me, though he doesn't look all that old. "I am a friend for the moment, a fade expert that may be able to determine whether or not she is needed to seal the breach." Warryness overcomes me for a moment before I force myself to relax.

"And _how_ will that help us determine how she will seal the breach?" Cassandra has turned her glare to the other man as I turn to leave. "I will go back to the breach, and see if there is anything that can be of use to us. Hopefully, I'll find her staff as well." I feel eyes on me as I leave. "Why is her staff a priority?" The accusatory tone makes me grind my teeth as I turn back to Cassandra.

"She used something she called _Evanuris_ magic and channels it inter her staff. According to her that specific form of magic has been used not only to create the fade but the Viel. In the wrong hands, it could make this situation a lot worse than it needs to be." The mage nodded his head in agreeance. "Indeed, Keeper Mya is known even to us elves who are isolated. Her staff in the wrong hands could destroy the veil completely, taking our world down with it."

Cassandra goes to argue when Lelianna once again steps in. "These two know the most about not only her but the magic she uses, let them do what they need to Cassandra, then decide whether we will execute her or have her seal all the rifts that have appeared as well as the breach that is causing them."

She turns back to the pris- Mya as Lelianna turns back to us. "I need all the information you have on her Cullen, I know you don't want to betray her trust, however, we must look at her as if we do not know her." I sigh and nod before leading her away from Cassandra.

"She is Keeper of clan Lavellan. The clan was by the village that I lived when I was younger, I got a letter from my sister saying they moved further north about seven years before the blight hit." She nods before motioning for me to continue. "I recently ran into her, helping mages flee Kirkwall after the Chantry had exploded she was a great help not only to us but to a clan that was there at the time. I believe the Keepers name was Marithari." She tilts her head. "That is all you know?" I shake my head.

"That is all you need to know Lelianna." She shakes her head. "I need to know _everything,_ Cullen." I sigh before taking a peek at Mya. "She helped me after the blight, I know you were there when the Hero of Ferelden saved the Circle, you saw what shape I was in." She nodded giving nothing away.

"She- I ended up killing some apprentices after that and ran from the circle. She found my nearly dead a few months later and helped me get back to some semblance of myself." I sigh as a headache intensifies. "I would not be alive if not for her, I would not be sane if not for her. Even if I didn't act like it in Kirkwall, I would have been a lot worse had she not helped me."

She nods understanding flashing through her eyes for a fraction of a second before they go back to neutral pools. With that I take my leave, praying for Mya's recovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to bring up the circle ending that the games just ignored where Cullen goes crazy and kills a bunch of people after what happend at the circle. Hope you enjoyed this late chapter!


	4. Travelling buddies?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I know it says I'll update on Wednesday but I had the idea and decided to go with it and knew that I'd forget about it until two week from now to post it so here you go.

I feel it pulsing up my arm, like a second heartbeat in the wrong place. As I open my eyes slowly I notice the green glow coming from my hand, and I know what that means. The Conclave has failed and brought down the Divine with it. The war between the Templars and Mages will be renewed, possible with interest giving that I doubt they know that-

The door slams open and I see Cassandra come in looking more angered than usual. Behind her is Lelianna who, while still has a storm in her eyes, is more level-headed than her. "What did Varric do now Cassy?" She glares harder and leans down close to my face. "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you now! Everyone who attended the conclave is dead, except for you." "You are accusing me of murder when you were not there to witness it nor do you have proof that I had been the one to do it." She grabs my hand as it flairs.

"Explain _this_!" "No."

"What do you mean _no_?!" I take a deep breath before letting it out again. "Your judgment is clouded by your grief, I will not explain what you do not wish to hear simply because you want to blame me for something I _didn't do_!" I'm calm the entire time but I can feel my eyes flash as they turn the chains into a more breakable substance. I slam my wrists down and as the shackles shatter I get to my feet.

"This hole in the fade first, then I will deal with your misplaced anger." I turn to Lelianna. "If you'll be so kind as to lead the way, Sister Nightengale." She nods and escorts me out, Cassandra following. I turn up to see what they had done and sigh as I see the veil had not completely fallen. "Why are you sighing in relief I wonder?" I turn back to Cassy. "Because you stupid humans did not completely tear the veil down and nearly burn down your world perhaps."

She makes one of her angry noises before she turns to Lelianna. "Go to the forward camp, I will take her to the rift." Lelianna leaves as Cassandra gets some rope out. "If you try to put that on me I'll just burn them." She makes another noise before throwing it to the ground and escorting me back the bridge. She was lost in thought for the whole way and sighed once we get to the gates. "There will be a trial, I can promise no more."

"Drop your weapon NOW!" I raise an eyebrow as I twist the staff to the mechanism on my back that will keep it there. "That tone works with maybe Varric, but not with me." I walk around her when I hear her growl and follow. A green blast hits the ground as a shade and wraith fall in front of us.

"There falling from the breach!" We quickly dispose of them before heading up a hill where I can feel the rift. "We're getting close to the rift! You can hear the fighting." "Who's fighting?" "You will see soon enough." I roll my eyes before continuing on and seeing Solas and Varric fighting near a rift. After all the demons are slain I move my hand towards the rift and close it with a loud bang.

"You knew that would work?" I turn to Solas. "Of course I didn't, I felt the pull to it and decided to see if it would close it. And it did." He nods as Varric steps up. "Good to know, here I thought we'd be ass deep in demons forever." He attaches Bianca to her mechanism before stepping closer. "It's good to see you, sis." I hug him as Cassandra makes an angry noise. "You two are related? How?" I turn my gaze to him but he shakes his head.

"None of your damn business." I walk pass her over a hill and straight into a bunch of shades. Before Cassandra can argue that yes, it is her business, she helps dispose of the demons that had fallen from the breach. "So, are you innocent?" I turn to him. "We'll find out later." She glares at me. "So you don't know?" I laugh quietly. "Sorry, you'll find out later." I turn to her. "Is that better Cassy?"

The mark flares and I can't help but yelp in pain. "Shit, are you alright?" I shake my head. "We should hurry."

I shake my arm and continue on the path. "I hope Sister Lelianna made it through all this." "She's resourceful Seeker." I know he's trying to reassure her but I don't think she knows yet. She will later hopefully. I can't tell if my brother hates her or is in love with her. (Silently hoping for the latter.)

There is a rift in front of the doors that we quickly close and it seems my ability to make multiple projectiles at once has once again come back to me. I grab a few more healing potions when I hear a man shouting. "We will do no such thing!" "The prisoner must get to the Temple of Sacred Ashes, it is our only chance." At least someone has some sense. I'm looking at a mace when I hear them say my name. "So none of you are in charge here?" His glare turns to me. "You killed everyone who was in charge."

I sigh and hand the mace to Cassandra before looking up to the mountains. "Is there a way to avoid the mountains?" She nods before pointing in a different direction. "We can charge with the soldiers, it will be the quickest route." I nod in acknowledgment before heading for the way she pointed.

"On your head be the consequences Seeker." I roll my eyes before continuing on with the soldiers. As we head through some deep snow we finally make it to a makeshift weapons station when I feel the rift open. We quickly rush to the new open rift after picking up a shield for Cassandra.

This one takes longer than the last, but we still manage to get it closed, with Cullen's help of course. "Lady Cassandra, you managed to close the rift, well done." He sounds out of breath but not like he has been injured. "Do not congratulate me, Commander, this is the prisoners doing." He turns to me and seems to be surprised. "Your awake Mya? Nobody told me." Out of the corner of my eye, I can see   
Cassy flinches back a little.

"Oh don't worry, it was only a half-hour ago." He chuckles and shakes his head before going to grab something. "Of course it was." He seems to find what he is looking for before coming back to me and handing my staff over. "I figured you would need this back." I take it from him before destroying the other one. He looks confused at its pieces on the ground.

"It's been touched by my magic, I can't allow that to be played with any longer." He nods is slight understanding before going to help a wounded soldier. "Maker watch over you, for all our sakes." it's mumbled quietly but I smile none the less before making my way to the entrance of the Temple.


	5. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry, it's a short one, but I ran out of things to write about for this particular part.

The breach is massive in the center of the temple. "You're here, thank the Maker." Cassandra turns to her. "Lelianna have your people set up around the temple!" She nods before going to do as she's told. "This is your chance to end this. Are you ready?" I sigh. "Are you sure I can even close it from all the way down here?" She looks a little uneasy before determination takes over.

"We must try." I nod before making my way down the Temple. "This is Red Lyrium Seeker." The panic in his voice is evident. "I see it Varric." I can tell she's trying to soothe his nerves but can't do a very good job of it. "But what's it _doing here_?" Solas looks at it for a moment. "Magic from beneath could have corrupted it." Varric lets out a loud sigh. "It's evil. Whatever you do, don't _touch it_." I shoot him a look and he shrinks away for a flash of a moment before continuing on.

"Now is the hour of our victory, bring forth the sacrifice." "What is that?" Solas looks to me for a second but I ignore him in favor of pretending to not know. "At a guess, the person who created the breach." As I jump down to the lowest level we see Justinia being held by him. "Now that's just rude." My own voice echoed back at me. "She can not live! Slay the mage!" His voice echoes through the temple. "So you were there!" Cassandra turns to me. "Who attacked? And the Divine is she- Was this vision true? What are we seeing?"

I approach the breach and lift my hand up, drawing magic from it to open it as everyone gets ready around me. A loud 'boom' is heard through the temple as a pride demon falls to the ground. "NOW!" Archers attack it but it simply flicks them away. I feel Solas cast a barrier around us as Cassandra charges it. It laughs as it creates nearly indestructible armor around itself. "We must weaken its defenses. Wear it down!"

I feel the pull of the breach and remember how it damaged some shades at the forward camp when I interacted with the rift. I lift my hand and the mark pulls at the breach before splitting it open again. The pride demon collapses as the armor falls away but I am instantly attacked by two shades who have appeared from the breach.

"The demon is vulnerable!"

Varric quickly shoots one in the head as I rip the other in half before turning to the pride demon and casting an energy barrage on it. Solas casts another barrier around Cassandra as she continues to slash at the demon's legs. It yells in frustration before putting more armor on itself once again. I feel another shade attack me from behind, causing me to drop my staff. I huff before turning around and grabbing it and calling upon the nature around me, forcing a tree to grow from the ground and through the shade. Solas takes care of the other by throwing it back into the face before we both refocus our power on the pride demon.

  
I see an archer fall to the ball of electricity hurled at him before I turn back to the breach and open it back up, forcing them demon once again to fall to its knees as the last of our efforts towards it kills it. "Seal it, now!" I reach my hand up to it and pull on its energy. "Do it!"

The temple trembles from the force of the breach, it isn't closed but I've done enough damage to it for now. The weakness in my bones causes me to fall to my knees and take in a ragged breath. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Solas approach and feel his hand on my shoulder as the exhaustion sets in, causing me to blackout.


End file.
